glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
The Life of a British Rocker
'' ''is the fifth episode of season three of Glee: The New Touch. It was published on February 7, 2015. Plot Freya continues to live her romantic yet beautiful life with Sam, but what will happen when Skulls of the Blasphemy get presented with a unique opportunity? Meanwhile, Ula looks ahead on her future and while Kat and Jake get closer, Brandon and Austin fall apart. Episode -Late on Saturday Night, a small club venue was filled with anxious people standing in front of a stage waiting for Skulls of the Blasphemy perform.- "Skulls!Skulls! Skulls!" The crowd cheered, anxious for the performance to start. -Meanwhile, Freya Fuego stood backstage, phone in her hand, waiting for Sam to answer her text.- Sam: I'm here babe. Dont worry, you are gonna kill it. -Freya smiled as she read the text and raised her head to see Pandora, the sweet bassist from Skulls of the Blasphemy.- "Freya, we're all ready to go." Pandora told her, as Freya smirked. "Let's go then." -Freya and Skulls of the Blasphemy stepped out to the stage and each member took their position with their instruments as the crowd roared.- "Alright everyone who's come to see Skulls of the fuckin Blasphemy?!!!" Freya cried out as she raised her microphone and the small club roared. -Freya stared at her band members and they all nodded as their performance started.- -Freya quickly walked around the stage as the band started playing and she raised her microphone.- "One, two, three, uh!" Freya sang as the performance begun and the band members played their instruments as the crowd clapped. "My baby dont mess around, because she loves me so and I know for sure." Freya sang as she tilted her bright red hair up and down with energy. "Uh, but she does really wanna but cant stand see me to walk out the door. Don't try to fight the feelin' cause the thought alone is killing me right now... uh thank god for mom and dad for sticking two together cause we dont know how.... uh!" Freya sang as the crowd went wild. -Skulls of the Blasphemy moved to the song as they all sang the chorus together and the crowd jumped up and down.- "Hey... ya, hey ya. Hey... ya, hey ya. Hey... ya, hey ya." Skulls of the Blasphemy sang. -Freya again picked up the lead with her absolute confidence as she walked across the stage and smiled.- "You think you've got it, oh you think you've got it, but got it just don't get it, 'til there's nothing at all... we get together, yeah we get together but separate's always better when there's feelings involved." Freya sang as she spotted Sam and Ula cheering for her in the crowd as she quickly blinked at them. -Freya raised her microphone to the crowd as they sang the chorus. "Hey... ya, hey ya." the crowd sang. "Oh, oh." Freya sang. "Hey... ya, hey ya." the crowd sang. "Oh, oh." Freya sang. -Freya now smiled and laughed as she jumped off the stage and met the roaring crowd who reached her as she sang and greeted the fans.- "Hey alright, alright now fellas! What's cooler than being cool?" Freya sang as she raised her microphone. "Ice cold!" the crowd roared. "I cant hear ya, I said whats cooler than being cool?" "Ice cold!" the crowd roared again. "Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright" Freya sang as she laughed and jumped up and down with the crowd. "Hey ya...hey, ya." the crowd sang. "Oh oh." Freya sang. -Freya smiled as she once again went to the stage and jumped up and down with the crowd.- "Hey ya... hey ya." "Oh oh." "Hey ya... hey ya." Skulls of the Blasphemy sang. "Oh oh." Freya sang, ending the performance as she smiled and the crowd clapped at the band. -Freya stared at her band members and shared a smile with them as they thanked the public.- "Alright everyone thanks for coming we are Skulls of the fuckin Blasphemy everybody and we'll see y'all soon!" Freya cried out as the crowd kept on clapping and she and the band went backstage to celebrate. "That was incredible" Leon, the bassist with the squared glasses said as the band celebrated backstage. "First time on The Groove and we did pretty well already." Pandora said, taking a sip of water. "I always thought we would remain playing on our little bar" Keaton shrugged. "That was impressive" an african american man suddenly said. "Excuse me, who the fuck are you?" Freya asked him. -The man handed out a business card to Freya.- "Walter Fox, music producer for Sony. I've been following your progress and it has been remarkable. America wants something fresh, something new and powerful... America needs Skulls of the Blasphemy." Fox said. -Skulls of the Blasphemy stared between each other for a second before starting to laugh.- "Well, Skulls of the Blasphemy doesnt need a big music studio to exploit ourselves and rid us of all our creativity and turn us into boring pop plastic soliders, we've been through this before, mister Fox, and the answer is no." Freya told him with her raspy british accent as Mister Fox nodded. "Alright... so you do admit you want to spend the rest of your lives performing on small venues for nobody else to listen to your music." Mister Fox said. "What we admit is that we don't care how popular we are... we care how true we remain to ourselves, so without further comment, please leave us alone." Freya told him. "As you wish, remember you still got my card there." Mister Fox said, as he did a swift nod to the band before leaving them. "What a brat, how many times did we say no to these people?" Freya said, as she shook her head. "We're way too good for them" Alex said, as she shrugged, "anyways, lets go celebrate our first gig here you guys." -A while later, Skulls of the Blasphemy was gathered on a small bar celebrating their first gig at The Groove while they laughed and drank cocktails.- "To all the Mister Foxes in the world who think they can buy and kill our creativity" Alex said, as the table raised their cups to that. -Samuel entered the bar, and smiled as he saw Freya.- "Samuel!" Freya said, as she smiled and stood up from the table as she met with Sam. "Hey, Freya have-" Samuel started to say but was interrupted by Freya as she gave him a long kiss before pulling apart. "Come join us, darling." Freya told him as she grabbed him by his hand and made him join the table. "So, anyway, I was just about to tell you all how my art exposition is opening next weekend..." Freya said, as the group smiled at her. "Oooh congrats cant wait to see it" "Yeah, but the thing is... we might have a problem as some of them include nudes from Sam." Freya said, as Pandora choked on her drink and blushed. "Yeah... took me a while but she ended up convincing me." Samuel said, awkwardly. "Well, I just promised him lots of stuff he'd like me to do after I drew him so-" Freya said but was interupted by Leon. "We dont need the details." Leon said,grinning. -Freya shrugged and smiled as she laid her left hand over Samuel' lap and started squeezing it.- "Can you guys please get a room?" Keaton asked them. "Rooms are boring" Freya said, as she now grabbed Samuel with both her hands and kissed him passionately. "Woah, Freya how many drinks did you have tonight?" -Freya tilted her head, as if trying to remember.- "A little bit too many I guess." "Well, I'm gonna take you home." Samuel said, as he stared at the other members of Skulls of the Blasphemy who nodded as they giggled. "But I dont wanna go home." Freya said. -Samuel stood up and grabbed Freya.- "Come on, you need to settle down." Samuel said. -Freya stood up and walked away from the bar, ahead of Sam.- "Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind, but everything looks better when the sun goes down." Freya sang as she walked through the cold streets at night by herself. "I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I could belong to the night. Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes." Freya sang as she walked through the streets. "You make me wanna die, I'll never be good enough, you make me wanna die. And everything you love will burn up in the light, everytime I look inside your eyes, you make me wanna die." Freya sang with her raspy voice. -Freya and Sam were now on Freya's apartment. Freya pulled Sam against her sofa as she held his head against her hands and passionately kissed him.- "Taste me, drink my soul, show me all the things I shouldn't know and there's a blue moon in the rise." Freya sang as she kissed Sam. -Freya lied down on the sofa as she kissed Sam and stared at old framed pictures on her living room at London with her parents.- "I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I coud belong to the night." Freya sang. -Freya now stood up and observed her drawings of Sam, laying her fingers on his eyes on the drawings as she studied them.- "Your eyes, your eyes, I can see everything in your eyes. Your eyes, everything in your eyes, your eyes." Freya sang softly as the song slowly began to get heavy again. "You make me wanna die" Freya sang as she stared at Sam and pressed him against the wall as she kissed him. "I'll never be good enough, you make me wanna die, and everything you love will burn up in the light, everytime I look inside your eyes, you make me wanna die." Freya sang with her raspy voice. -Freya and Sam now both lied shirtless on bed as Freya went all the way with Sam.- "Every time I look inside your eyes, I'm burning in the light, every time I look inside your eyes, I'm burning in the light, every time I look inside your eyes, you make me wanna die." Freya ended singing. -Freya and Sam now both lied naked on bed. Freya rested her soft head against Sam's bare chest as Sam hugged her.- "I love you... you know that, dont you?" Freya asked him. "Of course I do. I love you more." Sam smiled at her. -Freya giggled and kept on resting her head over Samuel's chest.- "You know... the way you make me feel... nobody ever made me feel like this before... so whole with myself... renewed.... you're special to me, Sam. You really are." -Glee club was in session at Woodsville High School.- "Alright guys." Nick said, as everything was in order. "As you all now, Internationals are not until May, but we all know how air tickets are not accesible to everyone and we need help to get ours for London." Nick told everyone "What do you suggest then? Should we go around selling cookies?" Lennon asked. "No, I was hoping we could all come to an agreement together in order to join efforts to produce the money we need." Nick said. "I suggest us girls sell our bodies. Prostitution. Guys would line up for us." Lydia said as Clara giggled and they high fived. "Um... no" Nick said. "Well, maybe we could do somethig for Halloween, which is soon, something like a haunted house or something like that." Rose said, and shrugged. -Nick nodded.- "See? Something like that is what we need, well done, Rose." "Or maybe we could do a musical and sell tickets, much easier." Lennon added as Nick nodded. "Alright, keep it up with these ideas guys, if you all wanna go to Internationals we need to work together." -Brandon stared at Zach and gave him his bitch face as Nick said that, while Zach shook his head and laughed at him.- -Brandon walked down the school's hallways in anger as Austin closely followed behind him.- "Brandon! Brandon... please, why won't you even talk to me?" Austin asked him. "Because you are a fucking liar, Austin. You had sex with Zach and you lied to me about that in the face? Our relationship was always honest, you know how much honesty means to me, and you broke it. I don't even know who you are anymore." "Are you breaking up with me?" -Brandon did not answer Austin's question as he walked away from him.- "You and I we made a vow, for better or for worse, I can't believe you let me down but the proof's in the way it hurts." Brandon sang slowly as he left Austin behind him. -Brandon now stared at old selfies on his phone of him and Austin smiling together.- "For months on ends I've had my doubts, denying every tear. I wish this would be over now, but I know that I still need you here." Brandon sang. -Brandon now closed his eyes as he performed at glee club.- "You say I'm crazy, cause you don't think I know what you've done, but when you call me baby, I know I'm not the only one." Brandon sang with his eyes closed at glee club. -Brandon now walked through the school's hallways, lonely, as he saw Austin talking with the rest of the school's wrestling team and walked to the opposite direction.- "You've been so unavailable, now sadly I know why. Your heart is unobtainable, even though lord knows you kept mine." Brandon sang. -Brandon was again performing the song at glee club with all of his inner emotions.- "You say I'm crazy, cause you don't think I know what you've done, but when you call me baby, I know I'm not the only one." Brandon sang while a tear fell down his face. -Brandon walked with his Lady Reapers outfit down the school's hallways and kept on ignoring Austin's pleas.- "I have loved you for many years, maybe I am not just enough, you've made me realice my biggest fear by lying and tearing us up." -Brandon performed the song at glee club as he was done over Austin.- "You say I'm crazy, cause you don't think I know what you've done, but when you call me baby, I know I'm not the only one. I know I'm not the only one, and I know... I know I'm not the only one." Brandon ended singing with a tear on his face. -Amy, Nick and Ren were having lunch at the teachers longue together.- "So how's your wedding going?" Ren asked them. "Well good, its the ninth of January as you already know, we are now gonna start meeting with our wedding planner and hopefully all of the glee club graduates will join us too." Amy said, as she nodded. "Hey guys!" Helena said, as she unexpectedly joined them and started eating her salad. -Amy frowned as she saw her as with the rest of the table.- "Helena! Hi! How are you?" Amy asked her. "I'm great, how are you guys?" Helena asked them. "Good, good.... why have you been missing our lunches lately?" Ren asked her. -Helena looked lost.- "Oh, it's just that I've been with tons of stuff to do in the office so I just stayed there." "So everything's cool?" Ren asked her. "Yeah babe, why shouldnt they be?" Helena said as she took a sip of water but it unexpectedly poured over her clothes. -Amy stared at her in confusion and kept on eating.- -Brandon walked down the school's hallways as always wearing his male Lady Reapers uniform as he stepped into Olga's office.- "Hello, Brandon, so Gwen told you we had to talk." Olga said, and Brandon nodded. "Please take a seat." Olga said, indicating the seat in front of her. "So, what is it Miss Lobova?" "Brandon, you know how our previous head cheerleader, Kat Kowalski dropped out, right?" "Yes..." "And well, I kept on thinking about the next lead cheerleader, and I decided I need someone strong, someone with conviction to lead others, someone whom I can trust and someone whom I know will keep the rest of the cheerleaders in line...." Olga said, as Brandon slowly started smiling, knowing what was to come. "Of course, I want you, Brandon to be my next lead cheerleader." -Brandon smiled and covered his mouth with his hand.- "Wow... um, yeah of course, Miss Lobova! I am so proud of this... I promise I wont ever let you down." "I know you wont" Olga smiled. "Oh hell no." Sabina said as she furiously bursted into the office with her signature big red lipstick applied on her big mouth. "Miss Lobova, we cannot have a guy as our cheerleader... even though the guy has the personality of a girl to be honest." Sabina said, as Brandon rolled his eyes. "Um... Sabina, right?" Olga said, as she shifted on her seat and cleared her throat before staring at her, "last I know, I was coach of the Lady Reapers and you were not, did you ever thought I would name you as my next head cheerleader after all that you've done?" -Sabina nodded as she crossed her arms.- "Exactly. I've proven you how fierce I can be in order to achieve my goals. I promise you that if you name me head cheerleader instead of Madame Gay, I will follow your every order and execute it perfectly." -Olga stared at Sabina and then at Brandon and back to Sabina.- "And I've got this to say to you..." Olga said as she leaned towards Sabina, "get the hell out of my office." "Fine. If thats the way you wanted. You always sucked as a coach anyway." Sabina said, as she furiously walked away. -Brandon and Olga remained sitting in front of each other and started giggling at Sabina together.- -Ula and Sam walked down the school's hallways.- "I loved Skulls of the Blasphemy's performance the other day, they're getting better and better." Ula told Sam. "Yeah, I am so proud of Freya." "You totally should be. Hey, I was wondering, you know how I want to become a legit singer right?" "Yeah, and you will." "I know. But the thing is, I wanted you to ask Freya if she knows anyone in the business whom I can meet and maybe you know, show them my talent..." Ula said, enthusiastically. "Yeah, sure, I'll ask her. Hopefully she can recommend you to someone." -Ula smiled and jumped up and down.- "Yay thanks Sammy! You know how I dont have the money to get myself to college... not even the grades, so I always really wanted to do something with music and I gotta start working already you know? Besides, I want to help my family out with the money cause times are tough." "I get it, I will tell Freya and hopefully she can get you a meeting." -Ula rubbed Sam's black hair and quickly kissed his cheek.- "Love ya sam." -Kat entered school feeling refreshed. She now wore a white shirt under a black leather jacket and black tight jeans, and her blue eyes were covered in dark makeup as her small lips were covered by red lipstick.- "Old Kat is definitely gone, time for the new and sexier Kat to shine." -Jake saw Kat enter school and followed her. Kat turned around and spotted Jake smirking as she blinked her eye at him and went to her locker, opening it.- "Are you trying to avoid me today?" Jake asked her as he pierced her with his blue steel eyes. -Kat smirked, showing her small white teeth.- "Am I?" "I like your new clothes... you look more like a real person, instead of some other girl... you look more... wild." -Kat laughed.- "You like that, dont you?" -Jake scanned Kat's body before staring at her.- "Our date's still on, if you want to." "Well, I do want to." Kat said. "Cool." Jake said. "See ya around." Kat said, as she swiftly turned around and walked away from Jake, her long brown swiftly moving with her. -Jake still stared at Kat as she walked away and pierced her with his deep blue eyes.- "Walking like a man, hitting like a hammer, she's a juvenile scam, never was a quitter, tasty like a raindrop, she's got the look." Jake sang with his manly and raspy voice. -Kat walked away from Jake with a tentative smile on her face.- "Heavenly bound, cus heavens got a number, when he's spinning around, kissing is a color, his loving is a wild color, he's got the look." Kat sang. -Kat walked through the school's hallways and was joined by Jake who walked besides her.- "She's got the look" Jake sang "He's got the look" Kat sang "She's got the look" "He's got the look" "What in the world could make a brown eyed turned blue, when everything I do I'll do it for you" jake sang as he stared at Kat. "And I go la la la la la, he's got the look" Kat sang. -Kat and Jake reached the end of the hallway and they each split up.- -Kat and Jake were now both in class.- -Kat wrote down her exam answers on a piece of paper and raised her view, noticing how Jake stared at her and she shyly blushed.- "Fire in the ice, naked to the bone, is a lover's disguise, banging on the head drum, shaking like a mad bull she's got the look" jake sang. -Kat stood up and walked to the front of the class in order to hand in her exam to the teacher and walked slowly, moving her body so as to Jake noticed her.- "Swaying to the band, moving like a hammer, he's a miracle man, loving is the ocean, kissing is the wet sand, he's got the look." Kat sang as she handed in her exam before leaving the class and stared at Jake, blinking her eye. -Kat and Jake were now out on their date together, dancing at a club by themselves. Kat danced on a sexual way as she pressed her body against Jake's, who grabbed her by her shoulders and sexually moved his waist against her.- "She's got the look, na na na na na, she's got the look"Jake sang. "He's got the look, he's got the look, what in the world could make a brown eyed turned blue,when everything I do I'll do for you, and I go la la la la la, he's got the look" Kat sang. -Kat and Jake closley faced each other as they danced on the sexual manner on the club and soon shared a passionate kiss.- "She's got the look, she's got the look na na na na" Jake sang. -Kat and Jake were now again on Jake's bedroom, quickly stripping themselves from their clothes.- "He's got the look, he's got the look, he's got the look la la la la la" Kat sang. -Kat and Jake now kissed naked on Jake's bed.- "She's got the look" Jake sang. -Back at Woodsville, Helena sat alone on her office as Amy opened the door.- "Oh hey Amy. We need to talk." Helena said, as Amy took seat in front of her. "Did you tell anyone? Did you tell anyone about.. what I told you?" Helena asked her, clearly with difficulty on speaking about the subject. "What? No, of course not. I would never disrespect you if you dont want them to now." Amy said. "Good. I honestly... I can't tell anyone, Amy... it's not that I'm scared, but no one would understand... no one would understand me...." "Honey, all I'm gonna say is please, just grab your baby girl and get the fuck away from that bastard." -Helena sook her her head as she lay her hands on her desk.- "You dont get it.. I love him." "How? How can you love him? He is torturing you, dont you see it?" "Well, he's like that! He needs to shake off all of his anger and its fine, I have to deal with it, but I love him... I do." "Helena, stop it, please let me help you..." Amy said. "Dont you just get it? I dont need you, Amy. You will never understand me." -Amy said nothing and just stared at the window behind Helena's desk, where the Sun had just hidden over some dark clouds.- -Brandon walked through the school's hallways, wearing his Lady Reapers uniform proudly than ever before.- "Wow, I am so glad you got elected head cheerleader, Brandon! You deserved it." -Brandon took a deep sigh and finally gave in and faced Austin.- "Austin. Look. I know that things have been rough recently, I was, and still am, kinda pissed at you. But the truth is, I can't keep on with this relationship, I realized its not just that, but... but... I am growing up and I am tired of always dating people who end up lying in my face and to close myself around those relationships, I have always kinda been dating someone, and I want some time just for myself on my senior year, I do think I deserve it, I want to concentrate on getting to New York and I hope I will make it. You were great, Austin, you were... and I won't forget you, but I'm afraid we are done." Brandon said, as he now stared at the floor, trying to do his best not to cry. "Please... Brandon...please dont leave me." Austin said, with a shaking voice. "I... I am sorry Austin... you were amazing... we were amazing... but I gotta start growing up..." Brandon said, as he now did stare at Austin. "Guess this is it then. Goodbye Brandon." Austin said, and he now walked away from Brandon as Brandon kept on staring at him leaving. -Brandon soon realized he was alone in the hallway.- -Freya was on her art exposition. She proudly wore a blue blazer and a white buttoned shirt, looking formal with her sparkling red hair. She smiled as people walked past her drawings and commented them.- -Freya noticed how her phone was vibrating and she stared at it, noticing a reminder of her appoitment with her psychiatrist. Freya ignored it and kept on smiling at the people who observed her paintings.- "Sorry that I'm late." "No problem sweetheart." Freya said to Sam, as she kissed him. "Oh is this him?" an old lady said as she stared both at Sam and at a naked painting of him. -Freya laughed histerically as she nodded while Sam turned red.- "Yeah... yeah... thats the one." Freya said while the old lady stared closer at the drawing. "Freya, Ula just asked me if you know someone in the music business... someone she could maybe present herself to." "Oh yeah, I could give her that Fox's guy's number." Freya said, "oh gosh, I am getting so bored right now, Sam. Let's go." "Go? This is your exhibition." -Freya shrugged.- "Yes, so? Come on, dont be a bummer!" Freya said, as she grabbed Sam by his hand and they quickly rushed away from the modern art gallery through the streets downtown. "Freya, can you please slow down a second?" Samuel said. "Slow down? Why should I slow down? I am on the edge of my life Samuel! Best moment of my fucking life... I've got you, I've got my band, I've got my art going on... why should I slow down when everything is going so perfectly well? Now come on, Samuel..." "When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions free of the collosseums, in poisoned places we are anti-venom, we are the beginning of the end" Freya sang with energy. -Sam smiled and grabbed Freya by the hand, spinning her around on the middle of the streets.- "We are wild, we are like young volcanoes. We are wild, americana, exotica, do you wanna feel a little beautiful boy? Yeah!" Sam sang. -Freya and Sam were now back again at Freya's apartment, where Freya had invited Skulls of the Blasphemy band members for drinks and they all laughed together as they told each other jokes from their lives.- "Some legends are told, some told to dust or to bones, but you will remember me, remember me for centuries, and just one mistake, is all it would take, we'll go down in history, remember me for centuries." Freya sang on the background. -Skulls of the Blasphemy now had fun during a huge food fight going down on the apartment.- "We are wild, we are like young volcanoes. We are wild, americana, exotica, do you wanna feel a little beautiful boy? Yeah!" Sam sang on the background as he and Freya had fun as they filled themselves with eggs and flour. -Sam and Freya were now alone kissing each other on Freya's bed.- "You will remember me, remember me, for centuries, and just one mistake, is all it would take, we'll go down in history, remember me for centuries." Sam and Freya sang together while they kissed. -The next morning, Sam woke up and noticed how Freya was still sleeping. Samuel raised up and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He came back to Freya's bed with a tray with bacon and eggs, but noticed how Freya was still sleeping.- "Freya... time to wake up! Time to wake up Freya, breakfast's ready." Samuel told her. -Freya said nothing and shifted side to side on her bed.- "I don't want breakfast. I am not hungry." Freya said. "Okay... well, as you wish." "I will take a shower." Freya said, sounding really tired. -Samuel took the breakfast tray back to the kitchen and heard the sound of water as Freya started to shower. Samuel started eating his breakfast and listened to a faint scream. He ignored it, but soon listened to sobs coming from the shower. Samuel quickly rushed to the bathroom and opened its door.- "Freya? Freya? Are you okay?" -Samuel walked towards the shower and heard faint sobs coming from it. He slowly slid open the curtain and saw Freya naked, kneeling defensively as water kept on pouring against her.- "Freya, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" -Samuel noticed Freya wouldnt answer him, and saw she was holding her arm with her hand. Sam then noticed how something that looked like a red river drifted against the water on the tub, and noticed how the red river emanated from Freya's arm.- "Oh my god, oh my god, Freya, Freya, are you okay? Jesus, what have you done to yourself?" -Freya kept on sobbing and softly stood up from the shower, relieved Sam noticed the cut wasnt that big. Freya kept on sobbing and murmured incomprehensible words, covered in water as she hugged Sam and trembled.- "I... I don't feel anything... I am empty Sam...I'm empty.... I cant feel anything..." Freya said, trembling as she spoke the words. Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Natalia Tena '''as Freya Fuego *'Angelina Jolie 'as Olga Lobova *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Max Adler 'as Austin Michaels *'ComicBookGirl19 'as Alex Wolf *'Meghan Camarena 'as Pandora Walker *'Cameron Mitchel 'as Leon Pace *'Evan Peters 'as Keaton Storm *'LA Reid '''as Walter Fox Polls What do you guys think? I loved it I liked it It was okay Meh It sucked Who do you think was the episode's MVP? Brandon Freya Sam Which was your favorite performance? Hey Ya! Make Me Wanna Die I'm Not the Only One The Look Centuries/Young Volcanoes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes